What We Saw
by The Raven of Dark Moon Death
Summary: There may be some trap that are new or used in the prior moves so yeah! Got some people you want me to murder- err write about PM me the STILL LIVING characters and the basis of the traps. This is the tales of characters from Gravity Falls facing JIGSAW and his GAMES! FWAHAHAHA! M for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY VERY VERY EARLY ANNIVERSARY TO ME! If I didn't get it done now, I would never get to it... Gravity Party will come out once things are settled with Gravity Falls MD, so don't worry!**

Dipper and Mabel woke up in a dark room,

"Dipper?" Mabel asked into the blackness. Dipper coughed,

"Yeah?" He hadn't opened his eyes yet and thought he was still laying down in his bed. His sister followed his voice and shook him awoke. "AUGH! Wha- where are we?"

"I don't know!" A light-bulb hanging overhead flickered on. The twins observed their surroundings, a concrete room with cameras on the walls. A TV was hanging in the corner, a square object covered with a black tarp was in the center. An image appeared on the TV, a marionette thing with red swirls on its cheeks.

"Hello.." It said slowly.

"What's? going on?!" Dipper yelled at he cameras.

"Calm down Mr. Pines, I only want to play a game.." Mabel, still full of fear, hugged onto her brother's arm. "Aww.. Isn't that sweet.."

"We don't want to play games! We just want to get home!" Dipper yelled.

"I said calm down, once you two are done with my little game you can go home..."

"Fine, what do we need to do..?"

"The machine in the middle of this room needs to be filled with ten pints of blood in ten minutes or else it will explode, taking the two of you with it_" A digital timer was on the wall had '10:00' on it in red lights. "Starting... now"

"WHAT?! HOW ONE SIDED IS THAT?"

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed grabbing her brother's attention, "We have to do this.." Dipper sighed and went to the tarp and pulled it off, revealing a machine with to holes and a beaker marked to ten in side of it. Sharp saws were on the inside of the holes. "We should get this over with-" Dipper stopped her with his arm,

"I'm not letting you get hurt!"

"Why are you so stressed so suddenly?!"

"You are my sister! It would kill me to see you hurt!"

"I don't want you to die!" She passed his arm and went towards the machine. Dipper pushed her to the side. "NO! DIPPER, DON'T-" She was cut off by his screams, he cried and blood dripped down his arm. He faced the pain head on, trying to end it as quickly as he could. Mabel got up and pulled him out of it. Mabel went over to the machine and raised her hand, she looked at Dipper, his hand cut in half him crying, tears entering his open wound.

"God dammit, Mabel... Please, don't"

"As soon as we're out, we'll both go to the hospital, we'll be okay"

"No... I don't want to see you get hurt, please don't.." She slowly put her hand into the other hole, She screamed in agony as the blade cut through her hand. Dipper cried as he saw her in excruciating beaker was already was at 7 pints, Mabel pulled her hand out as soon as it hit 10. She looked at her bloody hand, two inched of her hand was cut into.. she ran over to Dipper and hugged him,

"We can get out of here together..." The twins passed out, hugging each other tightly, tears staining their faces. Jigsaw reappeared,

"Amusing..."

_**later in the Gravity Falls forest**_

Mabel woke up with a bloodstained sweater, Dippers hand laying in her lap. She looked over to him and smiled,

"We made it out together.." She poked Dipper, "Hey bro-bro..? You gonna wake up?" She shook him, "Dipper..?" His head turned over to the side, she opened his eyes with her fingers, his eyes were glazed over. "DIPPER! PLEASE! GOD NO!"

**THE END! It will get more violent over time m'kay hehehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVE RETURNED! Feed me reviews! please dudes, it keeps me going! DO IT! DO IT NOW! not now, read the chapter first lol. This will have a story line, not just senseless killing!**

Mabel slung Dipper's corpse over her shoulders and ran towards the Mystery Shack, she had to be careful, or her hand would get ripped in half. She burst through the gift shop's door and collapsed, sending frantic shoppers out the door. Stan turned to the passed out twelve-year-old, Dipper still on her shoulders,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON- here..?" Mabel attempted to get up, screaming with agony because of the pressure her limb.

"H-he's dead... and.. it's all.. m-my fault.." She said, tears streaming down her face. Soos took the corpse off of her back as Stan helped her up.

"I'll call an ambulance." Wendy flipped out her cell phone, dialing 911.

"What happened?" asked Stan.

"H-he came and... Dipper didn't want me to.. and he...he.." Mabel burst into tears at that point. Stan noticed the two inch cut through her hand.

"Who did this?" Mabel sat there sobbing. "WHO DID THIS?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she looked up at him, "HE WAS SOME PUPPET THING! HE NEVER SAID HIS NAME!" she looked back down, "I woke up in the forest... I checked Dipper and he was..." Red and blue lights flashed through the windows and the sound of a car door closing was heard from outside. Stan picked up Mabel and handed her to Soos,

"You guys go to the hospital, I'm gonna go find the son of a bitch who did this.." He went out the back way and slammed the door behind him. Soos looked over to Wendy,

"Are you coming?" She nodded,

"Yeah, just gimme a second, I'll be right out." He shrugged and went out to the paramedics. Wendy crouched next to Dipper's body. She hugged it and cried, "I'll miss you dork..." She set it back down and headed out to Soos' pickup truck.

**_meanwhile_**

Stan passed tree after tree.

_'No one messes with the Pines..' _He thought. He kept walking and walking, not really caring where he was going. _'What will we do about this? What would their parents think?' _He slid down next to a tree, "God, what will we do... A puppet thing? That's ridiculous! Probably just her imagination!" "What are you doing Stanford..?" He asked himself, sighing. "Revenge can wait, your niece can't." He headed back to the Shack, dragging himself along the trail his shoes made in the soft ground. Suddenly his vision blurred and he found himself swaying side to side until, he was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review plz? plz? PLZZZZZZ?! I just need some, it makes me feel wanted :D this chappy will have the base of an old trap, but with a few new twists WRITING THIS WHILE LISTENING TO BLACK VEIL BRIDES**

Stan awoke tied onto a steel fold-out chair. His hand was trapped within a contraption. His hand wrapped around a joystick. Jigsaw appeared on a screen in the on the other room as the lights turned on. There were four people tied onto an old playground merry-go-round: Lazy Susan, Manly Dan, Thompson, and Old Man McGuckett.

"Ahh Stanford Pines... It appears you are awake.." Stan glared at the screen,

"You... You're the one she was talking about.."

"Smarter than you look.. Hope no one finds the hidden knowledge.." Stan thrashed against his bindings,

"Let me go! You.. You won't away with this!"

"But I only want to play a game.."

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY YOUR SICK GAMES!" Jigsaw shook his head,

"You don't have a choice.. If you don't play, you will die.. and so will they." The fearful victims looked towards him. Stan sighted with defeat. "Good.. Now, the rules are simple. They tell you their story.. It's your choice whether they live or die.. But if you spare someone you will get punished."

"S-seems simple enough.." it started with McGuckett, the frightened man looked about with fear. "Go on.."

"I hardly remember a darned thing.." He took a breath, "I worked with a man.. A strange, six-fingered codger. We studied the Gravity Falls together, but I wished I could forget everythin'.." He looked up at Stan. He heard him mutter something under his breath,

"I'm sorry.."

"WAIT! Wait! I'm the reason them kids have their memory-trust me, you're not being hornswaggled!" He sighed, "I'm sorry about anything I might have done before I lost my memories.." Stan looked as though he was lost in thought then pardoned the buffer. Blades stabbed into the hand clenched on the joystick The merry-go-round moved on to Manly Dan. No matter how manly this man was, he could not cover the fear.

"I have kids.. Those kids don't have a mother! If you have a heart-please.. Let me take care of them! They need me!" Stan shook his head..

"I'm sorry, I-I just think they can manage..."

"WAIT DON'T!" Stan pressed the button, firing a gun into the man's heart. Now everyone was scared by Stan. The man before them didn't deserve to die-none of them do. It just is a fight of survival.


End file.
